Lost Snowflacke
by Prixa
Summary: Plusieurs années après "Le Dégel",Elsa est toujours Reine d'Arendelle mais aussi la tante des deux magnifiques enfants d'Anna et de Kristoff. Durant que sa famille part en vacances à Corona et elle reste à Arendelle,elle va trouver une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer devant les portes du château.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction que j'écris en parallèle d'une autre. Vu que j'écris surtout ma satisfaction personnelle je ne peux pas dire un rythme d'upload de chapitre et ni de quelle fiction.**

**Dans celle-ci Elsa est la tante des deux enfants d'Anna et Kristoff. Parce que ,je suis désolée,pour moi elle ferait une magnifique tante. Mais elle ne sera pas que tante ;)**

**Et dernière chose,OUI RAIPONCE EST LEUR COUSINE. Il y a une personne qui a fait une théorie sur la chose,je vous laisse chercher.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Tante Elsa ! Tante Elsa !» et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. « Je veux faire un bonhomme de neige ! » Elsa releva sa tête et souris « Mais voyons Eirlys,c'est l'été on ne peut pas faire de bonhomme de neige ! »

Il prends un air triste « Tu peux faire tomber de la neige,Tante Elsa,s'il te plaît ? »

Elle rigole le prends dans ces bras et dit « Bien sûr que je peux faire tomber de la neige pour mon neveux préféré ! Mais avant dit moi... » elle regarde avec un sourire en coin « Tu as bien travaillé avec tes tuteurs ? » il hoche la tête « Et est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère que tu allais jouer ? » il hoche la tête et répond « Je voulais jouer avec Anouchka mais elle fait sa sieste. » en boudant.

« Ta petite sœur n'a encore que 2 ans ! Elle ne peut pas jouer avec un grand garçon qui en a 6 ! » dit-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« J'espère qu'elle grandira vite ! » reprend-t-il excité.

« Ne t'en fais pas,» en souriant et continue d'écrire sa lettre « elle grandira aussi vite que toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais,Tante Elsa ? »

« Je réponds à l'invitation de la Reine de Corona. Elle nous a invités à passer quelques jours dans son royaume pour assister au festival des lumières.»

« La Reine de Corona est votre cousine,pas vrai ?! »

« Oui et elle aussi a un pouvoir ! »

« C'est vrai ?! » exclame Eirlys avec de grands yeux.

« Elle peut soigner les gens grâce à ces larmes...elle à même sauver son mari grâce à ça ! »

« Waouh...mais tu sais quoi Tante Elsa ? »

« Hum ? » en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« Je trouve que ton pouvoir est bien mieux que ça ! » et lui fait un câ sourit et met son nez contre le sien.

« Alors on va le faire ce bonhomme de neige ? »

-',-

« Tante Elsa ! »

« Reste bien caché sinon je vais te trouvé ! »

La salle de bal est remplie de neiges et Elsa et Eirlys ont construit énormément de bonhomme de neige. Eirlys est comme sa mère,un fan de cache-cache et est toujours en train d'y jouer peu importe le moment._ Bump !_ Elsa se prends une boule de neige dans le dos.

« Mais c'est que tu rentres dans mon domaine là ! » et forme des boule de neige avec la neige déjà présente et soudain voit une petite tête blonde.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! » et s'approche tout doucement. Quand elle est assez proche un visage apparaît et lui lance des boule de neige. Elle les rattrape toutes pour en faire une deuxième pile. Eirlys la regarde étonné.

« C'est de la triche ! »

« Mais on a jamais dit que c'était interdit... » avec un sourire moqueur et commence à lui jeté des boules de neiges. Il s'enfuit en courant et rigolant,Elsa le poursuit. Il est devant la porte mais ne peut pas faire demi-tour à cause d'Elsa.

« Tu ne peut plus t'enfuir maintenant. » et lance sa dernière boule de neige. Le garçon se baisse et les portes s'ouvrent à ce moment là.

« Els- »_ Bump ! _Et Anna se prend la neige en plein visage.

« Oups ! » dit Elsa en plaçant sa main devant le bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Anna se frotte le visage pour s'enlever la neige et souris.

« C'est de la provocation ? » et ne laisse même pas répondre Elsa qu'elle commence à prendre de la neige.

« Vite Sunshine ! » Elsa le prends dans ses bras et va se cacher derrière un tas de neige.

« Vous aurez beau vous cachez,je vous aurai ! » crie Anna vers le tas de neige. Elle s'approche tout doucement et surgit d'un coup.

« Ah ! » mais personne. Elle regarde mieux,confuse de ne voir personne.

« On t'a eu ! » disent en cœur Elsa et Eirlys en avant de se jeter sur elle,tomber tous les trois dans la neige et rigoler en cœur.

-',-

« Où est Anouchka ? » demande Elsa en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à sa sœur. Elle le prend en souriant.

« Merci, » elle en bois une gorgée et reprend « elle est avec son père,toujours en train de jouer avec Sven et Olaf. »

Elsa laisse échapper un petit rire « C'est quand même fou que Eirlys ressemble à Kristoff physiquement mais qu'il ai ton caractère et l'inverse pour Anouchka... »

« Oui je l'avais aussi remarquer... » et rigole à son tour.

« Regarde Tante Elsa ! » les deux sœurs se tourne vers le garçon qui commence à patiner de son mieux sur l'espace gelé que lui a laissé sa tante.

« Tu te débrouille bien mieux que ta mère! » dit-t-elle en regardant Anna du coin de l'œil avec un sourire narquois « Bon il faut aussi avouer que ce n'est pas bien dur... » continue Elsa et voit que Anna lui tire la langue.

« Tante Elsa,je peux aussi avoir un chocolat chaud ? »

« Bien sûr Sunshine. »

Il sort de sa patinoire et Elsa lui retire ses patins. Au moment où elle se lève pour aller à la cuisine,une tête rousse et un grand blond entre dans la pièce suivi d'un bonhomme de neige.

« Maman ! Tata Elsa ! » et court vers la table.

« Fais attention à la gla- » commence Anna qui se lève d'un coup. Mais trop tard la petite rousse à déjà glissé. Anna se précipite sur elle,suivi de Kristoff et Olaf.

« Ça va tu n'a rien Anouchka ? » demande Kristoff en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » continue Anna._ Oh non c'est encore de ma faute,_pense Elsa qui n'ose pas s'approcher et qui les regarde de loin. Anouchka secoue la tête de droite à gauche mais des larmes se font voir dans les yeux.

La température de la pièce chute brutalement. Anna se tourne vers sa sœur et s'approche d'elle doucement. De la glace c'est formée à ses pieds.

« Elsa ce n'est pas de ta faute. Souviens-toi,respire et calme-toi. »

Elsa prends plusieurs inspirations et rejette l'air doucement.

« Anouchka n'a rien,ne t'en fais pas. » continue Anna sur un ton rassurant. La glace commence à fondre. Arrivée à son niveau,Anna prends sa sœur dans les bras.

« Désolé, » murmure Elsa « j'ai paniqué. » et la température revient à la normale. Anna amène sa sœur vers Anouchka.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas,Sundrop ? » demande Elsa en posant sa main sur sa tête. Elle montre ses main avec de morceaux de glaces brisées.

« Elle avait fait une sculpture de glace, » commence Olaf.

« Et elle voulait vous la montrer. » fini Kristoff. Anouchka hoche la tête pour confirmer.

« Je suis désolée,Sundrop. » Elsa l'embrasse sur la tête et pose ses mains sur les siennes « Mais ne t'en fais pas. » et elle soulève doucement pour faire voir les morceaux de glaces s'animés et réunir pour reconstruire la statuette comme elle était à l'origine. Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminent et regarde sa tante qui lui sourit.

« Et en plus maintenant elle ne pourra plus fondre. » rajoute Elsa. Sa nièce saute dans ses bras.

« Merci tata Elsa ! » et place la statuette devant ses yeux « J'ai fait Olaf comme quand il est allongé dans le sable ! » Elsa et Anna se mettent à rire en voyant la ressemblance avec l'original.

« Papa m'a aidé à la faire pendant qu'il prenait le pose ! »

« Tout le monde sait que je suis fait pour être un modèle ! » s'exclame Olaf,tout fier.

-',-

Cette fois tout le monde est autour de la table avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« J'ai accepté la proposition de Raiponce pour que vous puissiez passez quelques jours de vacances à Corona. » dit Elsa en s'adressant à Kristoff et Anna.

« C'est très gentil de sa pa-Mais attends quand tu dis dis 'Vous'... » commence Anna « Tu ne comptes pas venir avec nous ? » termine Kristoff.

« J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne peux pas laisser Arendelle comme ça! » répond-t-elle avec un petit rire et prenant un gorgée son chocolat.

« Mais ça va être ennuyeux sans toi,Tante Elsa ! » s'exclame Eirlys.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? » demande Anouchka.

Elsa repose sa tasse et leur sourit « Parce que je suis la Reine,Sundrop. Et quand on est Reine on a des devoirs. Je m'ennuierai aussi sans vous Sunshine. »

« Tu est sûr que tu ne peux pas t'arranger ? » reprend Anna.

« Je ne pense pas,vous partez dans trois jours,ça serait un peu compliqué... »

« Alors promet moi que la prochaine fois tu viendra. » lance Anna en prenant sa main.

« Je te le promet. » répond Elsa en posant son autre main sur celle de sa sœur.

* * *

**J'espère que ce style vous plaît,parce que j'en ai jamais vu en français. Manifestez vous petit coqs plein de talents je suis sûr que vous pouvez avoir plein d'idées. Sûr ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre o/ je tiens à préciser qu'Elsa ne fait pas de préférence entre sa nièce et son neveu,faut partir du principe qu'elle a 1 neveu (donc son préféré) et 1 nièce (sa préférée)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews o/ Cela m'aide beaucoup. **

**-Merci à ****Laulink**** qui m'a fait remarqué que je ne décrivais pas assez ! Et ne t'en fais pas je décriverai Eirlys dans le prochain chapitre.**

**-Désolé ****Fredbs999**** mais je ne compte pas donné de pouvoir à Anna.**

**-Et désolé ****Likoi**** mais cette histoire n'aura aucune romance autre Kristoff/Anna et un peu de Raiponce/Eugène**

**-Pour tout le monde****,****oui je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions,si cela peut vous faire apprécier encore plus l'histoire. Mais il faut que cela m'intéresse et que cela rentre dans le contexte de l'histoire(je vous conseille donc d'attendre le prochain chap) et je n'oublierai pas de mentionner les personnes qui ont donné des idées.**

**-Pour finir,c'est la fin de mes vacances T.T mais j'essaierai de garder un rythme d'au moins 1 chap/semaine**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Tic tac tic tac..._

_Scritch scritch..._

Ce sont les seuls qu'on puisse entendre dans le bureau d'Elsa. Elle est affalée sur la table à rédiger des lettres,signer des papiers et lire les propositions du peuples pour améliorer le fonctionnement du royaume. _Vu tout ce que j'ai à faire,je ne pense pas que cela soit possible que je parte à Corona..._pense Elsa en soupirant. _Raiponce m'en voudra encore de ne pas être venue... _etc ommence à s'inquiéter. _Je lui enverrai un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. Je lui enverrai de cette peinture bleue qu'elle adore et du chocolat,je crois que elle aussi adore ça. _Tout à coup son ventre commence à gronder. _Et plus parler de chocolat quand je travaille... _elle entend frapper à la porte,qui s'ouvre.

« Tata Elsa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elsa lève la tête de ses papiers et de ses rêveries pour voir la petite tête rousse dépassée de la porte.

« Sundrop ? Qu'est-ce que fait là ? » elle regarde la vieille horloge où il est indiqué 22:30 (A/N :bien entendu avec des aiguilles).

« Et surtout à cette heure là ?! »

« Papa m'a réveillé comme il ronfle très fort. » dit-t-elle d'un air innocent « Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Elsa sourit « Bien sûr,mais pas très longtemps,d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » elle sourit et s'approche du bureau. Elsa a un flash et commence à rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles Tata Elsa ? »

Elle la prend dans ses bras « C'est parce que à chaque fois que je te vois tu me fais pensée à ta mère. »

« Mais je lui ressemble pas ! »

« Bien sûr que tu lui ressembles ! Tu est exactement elle quand elle avait ton âge ! Les mêmes cheveux,» en frottant sa main sur la tête de sa nièce « le même nez, » faisant toucher son nez contre le sien « mais surtout les mêmes yeux » fini-t-elle en souriant. _Et,surtout,je ne te ferai pas de mal avec mes pouvoirs _pense Elsa.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » demande Anouchka,à qui cela semble illogique.

« C'est parce que la nature est bien faite ma chérie. » en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Et toi est-ce que tu ressembles à tes parents ? »

« Je ressemble beaucoup à mère d'après Anna,mais qu'au niveau du visage. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demande-t-elle d'air air curieux.

Elsa ris « En fait,à cause de mes pouvoirs,je suis blonde avec les yeux bleus alors que personne ne l'est dans la famille. Tu comprends mieux ? »

« Oui,un peu ! » répond Anouchka en souriant.

« Je te réexpliquerai quand tu sera plus grande si tu veux.»

Anouchka hoche la tête. Malgré son âge,elle est en mesure de comprendre qu'elle ne sait pas tout et qu'elle ne peut pas tout comprendre,contrairement à son frère qui est vraiment têtu.

« Tu penses que je ressemblerai à maman en grandissant ? »

Elsa se fige. Le fait qu'elle est était isolée dans sa chambre durant 13 ans et n'a presque pas vu Anna grandir fait qu'elle ne se souvient plus beaucoup comment elle est était. Ses neveux ne sont pas encore au courant de tout cela. Elle veut attendre qu'ils soient assez grands pour comprendre.

« Je l'espère... » murmure Elsa. Si elle n'a pas pu voir sa sœur grandir,elle espère voir ses deux neveux le faire.

Elle tourne sa tête vers l'horloge et voit 23:00. Elle se lève,toujours avec sa nièce dans les bras.

« Il commence à se faire tard,Sundrop,» et se dirige vers la porte « il est temps d'aller dormir.» sa seule réponse est de bailler ce qui fait sourire Elsa.

-',-

« Vient Anouchka ! » chuchote Eirlys à sa sœur,qui le suit. Le petit blond pousse doucement la porte de la chambre de leurs parents. Il se tourne vers sa sœur et pointe du doigt le lit des parents,où ils dorment profondément. Anouchka hoche la tête et se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Ils se mettent à ramper à plat ventre,chacun se mettant sur un coté du lit. Eirlys regarde sa sœur et lui fait un compte à rebours avec ses doigts. 3...2...1...

« BOOUUH ! » en sautant sur le lit.

« KESKYA ? KESKISPASSE? » s'exclame leur mère en se relevant d'un coup,avec ses cheveux en bataille matinaux. Les deux petits éclatent de rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a chérie ? » est la seule réaction de Kristoff,qui ouvre un peu les yeux.

« IL SE TROUVE, » commence-t-elle toujours en criant,malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas en colère « que deux petits monstres on voulu me faire faire une attaque ! » et regardant ses enfants,avec un sourire narquois,qui sont allongés sur lit,en train de reprendre leurs souffles. Kristoff se relève et les attrape.

« Alors comme ça on veut faire peur à sa mère,hein ? »

Les enfants se remettent à rire en essayant de se libérer de l'entreinte de leur père.

« Allons faire peur à Tante Elsa ! » s'exclame Eirlys en s'extirpant des bras de son père.

« Oui ! » crie Anouchka,que son père a lâché,et descend du lit.

« Attendez je viens avec vous ! » lance Anna et parte tous les trois dans le couloir,elle a beau être mère,elle garde en elle une part d'enfant. Kristoff sourit pour lui-même,_je ne pense pas qu'ils vont réussir._

« Marchez doucement,douuuceeemeeent. » murmure Anna au deux garnements. Elle ouvre silencieusement la porte et voit qu'Elsa est toujours dans son lit. Anna fait d'abord entrer les enfants et tous les trois s'avance doucement du lit. Anna regarde les deux garnements et fait le compte à rebours. 3...2...1...

« BOOUUH ! » et sautent tous les trois dans le lit. Mais aucun bruit,aucune réaction. Anna soulève la couverture pour savoir pourquoi. Mais au lieu d'y voir Elsa,elle voit des coussins.

« Ce que vous avez failli me faire attendre ! »

Les trois intrus sursautent et se tournent rapidement pour voir Elsa appuyée sur le mur en face du lit,en train de lui sourire narquoisement.

« Ne nous fais pas peur comme ça ! » s'exclame Anna,avec un visage toujours un peu effrayé.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Vous étiez venu pourquoi déjà ? » réplique Elsa avec un rire. Anna regarde Eirlys puis Anouchka,et tous les trois sourissent jusqu'aux oreilles comme réponse.

« Je savais qu'ils allaient pas y arriver. »

Cette fois c'est Kristoff qui prend la parole,après les avoir rejoint,avec un sourire en coin,appuyé contre le rebord de la porte.

« J'ai déjà essayé,une seule fois. » il continue en marchant vers le lit « Et depuis je n'ose pas réessayer. » et s'assoie finalement dessus,avec un petit rire. Elsa se met aussi à rire,bien qu'elle soit toujours en robe de chambre. N'importe quelle femme serait gêner d'être dans cette tenue devant un homme. Mais Elsa considère Kristoff comme un frère plutôt que l'homme marié à sa sœur.

« Il a voulu me faire peur en me surprenant par derrière. » commence-t-elle en souriant.

« Pendant que j'étais dans les écuries avec Sven, » reprend Kristoff « je l'ai vu traverser la cour avec une tête un peu triste. Donc pour lui remonter le moral je voulais lui faire peur et- »

« Tu veux faire peur à Tata Elsa pour qu'elle soit contente ? » coupe Anouchka,qui semble sceptique. Kristoff pose sa main sur la petite tête et sort un rire.

« Oui pour la faire rigoler,je ne supporte pas voir ma famille triste. » répond-t-il à sa fille et reprends « Donc je l'ai suivi le plus discrètement possible,dans la cour,le long des couloirs...mais au tournant d'un des couloirs je ne la voyais plus ! Alors que je l'avais vu tourner exactement à cet endroit ! » en s'excitant. Il ne l'avoue pas mais il ne sait toujours pas comment elle a pu disparaître aussi rapidement à ce moment là.

« Et quand je continuais à marcher dans le couloir pour la chercher...elle est apparu d'un coup derrière moi en disant-"

« Alors comme ça on suit la Reine pour l'effrayer ? » coupe Elsa avec un sourire fier.

« Et elle m'a tellement fait peur que j'ai crié,perdu mon équilibre et suis tombé. » fini-t-il en se frottant le derrière de sa tête. Elsa en rigole encore. Elle se souviendra toujours de la visage qu'il avait à ce moment là. Ces neveux finissent par la rejoindre,en rigolant de plus belle. Anna,elle,regarde Kristoff puis Elsa puis Kristoff...

« C'était donc ça ! Je croyais que tu t'étais pris un tapis ce jour-là ! Elsa était à coté de toi en train de te demander si tu allais bien,en se mordant les lèvres ! » s'exclame Anna. Elle fait partie du type de personne qui ont horreur de ne pas être au courant.

« C'était... » sort Elsa entre deux respirations « pour...m'empêcher...de rire ! » et se redresse essayant de ne plus rire.

« Tu est forte pour faire peur aux gens Tante Elsa ! » s'exclame Eirlys,qui a fini lui aussi de rire avec sa sœur.

« Mais comment tu fais pour savoir qu'on va te faire peur ? » questionne Anouchka en regardant sa tante dans les yeux. Elsa sourit,se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre et se tourne vers eux.

« Ça,c'est un secret Sundrop ! »

« Oh... » disent les deux petits en boudant. Elle s'approche d'eux et prends leurs main.

« Vous avez faim ? Si vous voulez après on pourra faire vos valises pour Corona. » Un sourire vient sur les visages des enfants,ils acquiescent et sortent de la chambre en courant.

« Ne courez pas dans les couloirs ! Vous pouvez vous faire mal !» crie Kristoff qui les suit. Elsa se tourne vers sa sœur qui se rapproche. Anna lui attrape la joue et la tire.

« Aïe !aïe !aïe ! » se plaint Elsa.

« Promet moi aussi de tout me raconter de ce qui t'arrive. » dit-t-elle en lâchant la joue de sa sœur. Elsa place sa main où sa sœur a tiré sa peau et sourit.

« Je te le promet. »

**Voilà!Fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je suis étonnée qu'autant de personne trouve ça génial,l'idée que Anna,Elsa et Raiponce soit cousines ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le 3eme chapitre qui aura mis son temps à arriver. Désolé mais étant donné que j'ai repris les cours,c'est un peu plus dur.**

**Sinon dans ce chapitre l'intrigue principale est posée ! Une ou deux personnes ont proposé des idées de ce qui pourrai arriver. Avez-vous eu raison ? Je vous laisse savoir !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les deux sœurs marchent le long des longs couloirs afin de rejoindre le reste de leur famille dans la salle à manger,pendant que Anna essaie tant bien que mal a remettre ses cheveux en place. Elsa la regarde avec un petit rire et hoche la tête négativement à chaque fois qu'elle lui demande si c'est enfin bon. En arrivant devant la porte,Elsa s'adresse à sa sœur « Attend,je vais t'aider. » et passe sa main dans les cheveux de la rousse. Ils se rabaissent et deviennent tout lisse,aussi vite qu'elle passe sa main au travers. Elle la retire et prend un peu de recul pour voir le résultat. « Tu est vraiment devenue une belle femme. » lâche Elsa en souriant. Anna lui rend son sourire « Merci. ». Le fait que Anna ne se faisait plus de tresses et se les lâchaient le rendait plus adulte. Mais en même temps les années ont passées,donc son visage se montre plus mature qu'il y a huit ans.

« En même temps,je tiens de ma sœur ! » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Elsa la tape gentiment sur l'épaule « N'exagère pas trop quand même ! »

Anna détourne ses yeux avec une expression exaspérée « Mais si je te le dis ! Tu crois vraiment je dis ça dans le vent ? » en croisant ses bras.

« Alors dans ce cas,merci. » fini Elsa en souriant chaleureusement. Anna lui prend la main,la tire vers la grande porte et l'ouvre avec sa main libre. Les deux femmes entrent dans l'immense pièce qui possède beaucoup de fenêtres afin de laisser la lumière passée au travers quelque soit le moment de la journée. Elle a aussi de grande tapisserie pourpre avec des fleurs de lys,signe de royauté,et le symbole d'Arendelle est aussi représenté. Elles s'avancent vers l'immense table en bois de sapin entourée de chaises,elles aussi,immenses.

Elles sont toutes les deux étonnées de voir le père,le fils et la fille en train de se goinfrer de bacon et d'œufs brouillés que les servant leur ont donné.

Anna et Elsa raclent leurs gorges en même temps avant de prendre la parole « Kristoff... » commence Anna « Eirlys,Anouchka... » enchaîne Elsa. Les petits savent déjà que si leur tante Elsa les appelle par leurs prénoms,c'est que cela va pas bien se passer.

« Est-ce comme cela qu'un prince et une princesse doivent manger ? » demande-t-elle calmement « Et qu'un père doit manger de cette manière devant ses enfants ? » demande Anna sur le même ton à son mari.

Ils se figent tous les trois et se tournent vers leurs assiettes. Ils s'essuient les mains et leurs bouches et se remettent à manger en regagnant leurs postures.

Les deux sœurs se regardent avant d'éclater de rire « Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! » lance Anna en s'essuyant ses larmes de rire. « Depuis quand vous êtes aussi sérieux ? » demande la Reine avec un sourire moqueur et en s'asseyant au bout de la table. Anna se place à sa droite,à coté de son mari « Je trouve que tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour depuis que tu as cette barbe... » lui dit-t-elle,en touchant sa joue.

« Mais ma barbe ne m'a rien fait ! » réplique-t-il aussitôt,en se frottant le menton. Anna sort un petit rire et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Les deux enfants rigolent à la vue de voir leurs parents s'embrasser. Elsa les regardent avec des yeux un peu menaçants puis se met à sourire,en voyant ses neveux rire de bon cœur.

-_'_,-

« Tu voudra bien venir avec moi acheter pour acheter un cadeau pour Raiponce,cet après midi ? » demande Elsa à sa sœur,à la fin du déjeuner.

« Bien sur ! » acquiesce Anna en hochant la tête.

« Moi aussi je peux venir ? » demande Eirlys en sautant de sa chaise.

« Oui ! Moi aussi ? » enchaîne Anouchka en faisant de même.

« Sunshine,Sundrop qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit ? » dit Elsa en regardant les deux enfants.

Ils soupirent tous les deux « Je dois rester pour faire ma sieste... » commence Anouchka « Et je dois rester parce que mon tuteur va venir... » fini Eirlys. A la mine triste de ses neveux,Elsa s'approche d'eux et s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur niveau et leur sourit « Nous vous en faites pas. A Corona tu n'aura pas de tuteur Sunshine. Et si ta mère veut bien,tu pourra jouer tout l'après-midi,Sundrop. » Elle se tourne vers Anna pour avoir sa confirmation.

« Bien sur ! On va être en vacances tout de même ! » approuve-t-elle.

« Et toi tante Elsa,tu va faire quoi pendant qu'on sera pas là ? »

« Je ferai mes devoirs de Reine,comme d'habitude. »

« Mais quand tu pourra te reposer ? »

Elsa hésite un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle passe le reste de son temps avec sa famille et seulement eux. « Je tiendrai compagnie à Sven et Olaf,je pense. » avec un petit sourire « Allez ! On doit aller faire vos valises ! » dit-t-elle en se redressant.

-_'_,-

« Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à écrire les mots qui permettent de décrire les personnes Monsieur. » dit le vieux tuteur en s'adressant à Eirlys. Le petit garçon réfléchit un instant et s'exclame « Maman dit que je suis pareil que mon papa ! »

« Et la Princesse Anna a raison vous ressemblez beaucoup au Prince Kristoff. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Il se remet à réfléchir et s'écrie « Elle dit que même si je les ai plus courts,j'ai les même cheveux ! » en se tirant une de ses mèches « Et les même yeux ! » en plaçant ses doigts sous ses yeux « Aussi que je porte des vêtements qui ressemble à ceux de mon père ! » fini-t-il en plaçant une main sur son torse.

« Très bien monsieur ! Je vais vous écrire ses mots sur le tableau et vous les réécrirez sur votre parchemin pour que vous puissiez les apprendre. » félicite le tuteur avant de se tourner vers le tableau et commencer à écrire.

« Pssst,Eirlys ! » une petite vois murmure. Le garçon regarde autour de lui mais ne voit rien. Il se reconcentre sur ce que son tuteur écrit.

« Eirlys ! » fait encore la petite voix. Il se remet à observer autour de lui et voit sa petite sœur s'approchée doucement de sa table. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide au vieux monsieur qui continue d'écrire une liste de mots.

« Anouchka ! Retourne dormir ! » fait Eirlys en lui faisant signe de partir.

« Je ne peux pas ! Le ciel est réveillé,donc je suis réveillé ! » fait-t-elle d'une manière dramatique « Nous devons jouer ! » finit-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

« Va jouer toute seule ! » fait Eirlys en la repoussant mais souriant au numéro que lui fait sa sœur. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière en boudant mais son visage s'illumine quelques secondes après. Elle se dirige vers son frère et sort un sourire en coin « Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? » et son frère rejoint son sourire.

-_',_-

« Tu comptes lui acheter quoi ? » demande Anna en suivant sa sœur qui passe les grandes portes du château.

« Tu sais une fois quand elle est venue,elle a trouvé une peinture bleue qu'elle n'avait jamais trouver avant à Corona... »

« C'était il y a un moment quand même ! » s'étonne Anna. La dernière fois que les cousines s'étaient vu,c'est au moment où Anouchka est née,Raiponce et Flynn sont venus à Arendelle. Après cela,elles n'ont plus eu l'occasion de de revoir,à cause de leurs devoirs et autres problèmes.

« Oui,c'est vrai... » répond Elsa. Mais pour Elsa,elle va devoir attendre encore un moment avant de pouvoir la revoir. La Reine et la Princesse marchent au milieu des rues,afin de trouver cette fameuse peinture. Les habitants s'écartent tous en les saluant avec un grand sourire. Les sœurs n'oublient pas de les saluer aussi avec leurs plus beaux sourires. Soudain Elsa se précipite sur une vitrine d'un petite échoppe « C'est celle-là Anna ! » sa sœur se rapproche et regarde au travers de la vitre « Oui ! Je la reconnais ! » et entrent toutes les deux dans le magasin.

-_'_,-

Kristoff se précipite hors du château et cours à travers les rues. Il regarde paniqué autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir sa femme ou sa belle-sœur. C'est au détour d'une ruelle qui les voit,toutes les deux rire de bon cœur,avec dans leurs main un gros pot de peinture et plusieurs boites de chocolat. Il court vers elles et s'arrête net devant. Les sœurs se regardent avant de porter leurs regards sur Kristoff « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? » demande la première Anna. Il reprend son souffle avant de lancer en un « Anouchka et Eirlys ont disparu... »

Un silence s'installe avant que Anna le brise « Comment ?! » elle donne violemment ce qu'elle possède dans les bras à son mari. Jamais Elsa n'a vu Anna se débarrassait aussi vite de chocolat. Anna commence à marcher rapidement vers le château « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire plus attention Kristoff ?! » grogne-t-elle entre ses dents afin de ne pas laisser la colère l'emporter.

« Dé-désolé... » répond Kristoff hésitant « Elle était à coté de moi dans le lit quand... je me suis endormi... et après le tuteur de Eirlys et venu me voir en disant que lui aussi avait disparu... » finit-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ne t'énerves pas Anna, » dit Elsa pour calmer sa sœur « Ils sont forcément à l'intérieur du château,les gardes ne les auraient pas laisser sortir. » dit-t-elle sur un ton rassurant.

« T-tu as raison... » répond Anna sur un ton plus calme « Désolée... de m'être énervée... »

Kristoff la prend par les épaules et la secoue un peu « Non,ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison,c'est de ma faute... »

« Bon maintenant il faut fouillé TOUT le château. » fait Elsa avec un sourire en coin,comme si cela aller être un jeu.

_30 minutes plus tard_

« Toujours rien ? » demande Anna au deux blonds qui hoche la tête négativement. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains « Ce n'est pas possible! Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Olaf décide de rentrer dans la pièce où ils se tiennent.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? » demande-t-il de manière aussi innocente qu'un enfant.

« Tu ne saurais pas où sont Eirlys et Anouchka ? » demandent les trois vois en même temps. Il sort un rire comme il a l'habitude de les faire « Suivez-moi. » leur dit-t-il simplement en leur faisant signe. Ils traversent tout le château,la cour et arrive dans les écuries. Ils sont allongés sur le ventre de Sven,endormis et entourés de papiers de chocolat. Anna commence à ouvrir sa bouche pour les réveillés main Elsa place sa main devant.

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? » lui demande-t-elle avec un sourire. Anna réfléchit un instant avant que son visage s'illumine et hoche la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sont vraiment tes enfants. » finit Elsa.

-_',_-

« Vous êtes sur de n'avoir rien oublier ? » demande Anna à ses enfant. Ils hochent tous les deux la tête. Anna se tourne vers sa sœur « Alors on va pouvoir y aller... » avec un air triste. Elsa lui prend la joue et lui la tire.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Lâche moi ! » se plaint Anna. Elsa la lâche mais cette fois la prend dans ses bras « Ne fais pas cette tête ! Vous partez seulement une semaine ! Et tu sais que si il y a quoi que ce soit,tu peux toujours m'écrire. » dit-t-elle en souriant. Anna lui rend son câlin,s'écarte d'elle et lui prend les mains « Pour toi aussi,d'accord ? » Elsa hoche la tête. Elle se tourne vers ses neveux et les bras dans ses bras « Soyez sages,d'accord ? Je veux pas que votre mère soit très fatiguée en revenant. » dit-t-elle à haute voix puis leur chuchote « Sinon quand elle va revenir,elle va vouloir manger tout le chocolat. » les deux petits rigolent en acquiesçant. Et elle finit par Kristoff,en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveau « Fais attention à eux,mais à toi aussi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Elsa. Je ferai attention à ces trois enfants. » répond-t-il pour rire. Puis tout les quatre montent à bord du bateau,en faisant de grands signes à Elsa qui elle reste sur le terre ferme.

-_'_,-

Aujourd'hui a été une journée chargée pour Elsa : le Conseil l'a convoquée pour voir si tout ce passait bien à Arendelle,elle a dut accueillir quelques personnes venus pour des échanges et tisser de nouveaux liens commerciaux et a fini de répondre à toutes les lettres qu'elle avait en attente dans son bureau.

Elle a fini son travail bien plus tôt qu'elle en a l'habitude,elle réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

« Demain j'écrirai à Anna pour être sur qu'ils soient bien arrivés... » dit-t-elle à elle-même « Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour m'occuper ? Hmmm... Je sais ! » elle se lève de son bureau et sort précipitamment.

« Olaf! Sven ! » crie-t-elle au bonhomme de neige et au renne qui sont en train de discuter.

« Elsa ! » s'exclame Olaf en courant vers elle pour lui faire un gros câlin « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il ensuite.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire pour aujourd'hui. Donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrai sortir tous les trois pour prendre l'air ? » elle se dirige vers Sven et commence à lui caresser la tête « Parce que je ne pense pas que vous supportiez d'être enfermer pendant une semaine. » Les deux hochent la tête. Elsa ouvre la porte en bois qui retient le renne et monte sur son dos. Olaf la rejoint et Sven part en galopant hors du château.

Après s'être assez enfoncer dans les bois,ils s'arrêtent près d'un petit lac que Elsa gèle pour leur permettre se faire du patin. Olaf et Elsa aide Sven à tenir debout sur la glace. Ils patinent jusqu'au crépuscule,où Elsa décide de rentrer cette fois en marchant. Durant le trajet Olaf a su faire part de son talent pour le chant. Elsa fait de même en chantant avec lui.

C'est sur cette bonne humeur que Elsa va se coucher.

-_',-_

_Toc toc... _« Majestée ? » dit une voix à travers la porte. Elsa ouvre un peu les yeux et se redresse difficilement « Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-elle en baillant.

« Kai,madame. Il est temps de vous levez. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » en s'étirant et se frottant le visage.

« Il est presque neuf heure et demie madame. »

Elle sursaute quand elle entend l'heure. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir pour ne pas être réveiller avant. Elle se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la salle de bain « J'arrive tout de suite ! Mais il me semble ne pas avoir de rendez-vous ? »

« Pas avant quatorze heure,madame. » affirme-t-il.

« Merci beaucoup Kai. » dit-t-elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

-_',-_

Après s'être lavée,habillée et avoir déjeuner elle décide d'aller ce promener dans la ville afin de passer le temps d'ici quatorze heure. En marchant dans la cour vers les portes,les deux gardes qui sont postés devant les portes se dirigent rapidement vers elle « Majestée ! » crient-t-ils en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu- » commence Elsa avant d'être coupée.

« Suivez nous tout de suite. » dit l'un d'eux en lui faisant signe. Elle suit rapidement leurs pas et ouvre les portent.

Une petite fille blonde comparable à celui d'Elsa,avec de grands yeux bleu se tient devant elle. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Elle semble être blessée,elle possède beaucoup de marque de coups sur son corps et ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Elle porte dans ses bras un bébé,qui lui ne doit avoir que quelques mois,dans un drap blanc avec des tâches de sang.

Elle s'avance vers la Reine du peu de force qu'elle possède « S'il vous plaît... aidez-nous... » dit-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'écrouler aux pieds de d'Elsa.

**C'est bon ! Vous pouvez me balancez tout ce que vous voulez à la figure !*se cache derrière un chaise***

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Désolé si à la fin j'ai un peu accélérer l'action. Mais je ne voulais pas attendre un chapitre de plus pour que l'intrigue se mette en place :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Il aura mis du temps a arrivé,mais tout ça à cause de mes cours (allez les blâmer eux!). Bon aussi maintenant je vais pouvoir un peu plus écrire vu que comme je suis très douée,je me suis fait une entorse. Ce qui fait pas de sport pendant 6 SEMAINES. Je dis pas que c'est essentiel à ma vie,mais j'en ai comme même besoin. Bon sinon je parle,c'est beau,c'est magnifique mais bon ça doit vous énervez que j'écrive pour rien dire.**

**Sur ce,bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elsa se jette sur la petite fille et le bébé et les prends dans ses bras. Ils sont froids comme de la glace.

« Appelez le médecin et Gerda immédiatement ! » dit-t-elle presque en hurlant sur les gardes. Ils se regardent avant de courir dans le château. Le bébé qui devait être endormi,commence à se réveiller et à pleurer. Elsa fait de son mieux pour le calmer malgré sa panique.

« Chuuu... Calme toi petit... » et lui caresse le joue qui est plus maigre qu'elle ne devrait être « Tu dois sûrement avoir faim... et j'espère que ce sang n'est pas le tien... » finit Elsa en murmurant la dernière partie. Elle regarde le petite fille blonde,qui a une expression de douleur sur son visage. _Comment ont-ils pu se retrouver dans cet état ?_ pense Elsa à la fois inquiète pour ces enfants mais aussi en colère pour ceux qui ont osé faire cela. Des pas rapides se font entendre derrière elle,elle se retourne pour voir le médecin du château et Gerda comme elle l'avait demandé.

« Il faut vite les emmener à l'intérieur du château ! Ils leur faut de la chaleur !» dit le médecin un peu paniqué de cet événement soudain.

« Gerda prenez le bébé s'il vous plaît. » demande Elsa sur le ton le plus calme possible. La femme s'exécute en le prenant délicatement et se dirige à l'intérieur du château. Elsa s'occupe de la petite fille mais est très inquiète. _J'espère qu'il vont s'en sortir._

* * *

« Ils ont besoin qu'on les nourrisse et de repos. » conclut le médecin après avoir observé les deux enfants inconscients,allongés dans le lit d'Elsa. La chambre d'Elsa est la plus proche,avec un grand lit,elle pensait donc que c'était la meilleur pour le moment.

« Ils vont mieux aller,n'est-ce pas ? » demande précipitamment Elsa. Il hésite un moment de répondre « Majestée... pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire. » Elsa lui lance un regard interrogateur et inquiet avant qu'il ne continue « Ils ont été sous-nourris et cette petite fille battu,contrairement au bébé qui lui n'a pas de blessure physique. Tout dépendra s'ils retrouvent facilement leurs forces. »

« Je vois. » répond simplement Elsa avec de la peine dans sa voix. Elle s'en voudra pour longtemps,si ce ne pas toute sa vie,si ces enfants ne s'en sortaient pas. Elle se tourne vers Gerda « Gerda pourriez-vous rester avec eux s'il vous plaît ? Le conseil voulait me voir aujourd'hui... »

« Bien sur Majestée ! » réplique aussitôt la femme.

« Merci. Et s'il vous plaît,si quoi que ce soit arrive,venez me trouver. » demande-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_Qui a bien pu leur faire ça ?! Et maintenant ils ne semblent avoir nul part où aller. Je ne peux pas les laisser partir dans cet état ! Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment capable de m'occuper d'enfants ?_ songe Elsa depuis un moment,une main tapant sur sa tempe et l'autre tapant sur la table.

« Majestée ? » fait une un des conseiller de la table « Tout va bien ? »

Elsa est sortie de ses pensées « Oui,enfin,je crois. » répond-t-elle hésitante.

« En êtes-vous sur ? » fait un autre conseiller et pointe vers où sa main tapait. Elle baisse les yeux et voit un peu de givre qui c'est formé. Elle retire sa main par surprise avec un petit cri mais fait vite fondre la glace.

« Dé-désolé... » s'excuse-t-elle en murmurant.

« Saviez-vous de quoi nous parlions ? »

« N-non. » admet-t-elle en se sentant coupable. Rare sont les fois où elle n'écoute pas ses conseillers « D-désolé,reprenez. »

« Majestée,nous avons encore reçu une demande de reconstruction du lien commercial avec Weselton. »

Cette nouvelle ne la surprend pas. Weselton fait au moins une demande par an depuis l'accident,si ce n'est pas des dizaines « Vous connaissez déjà tous ma réponse par rapport à cela et je ne changerai pas d'avis là dessus. » répond-t-elle fermement.

« Mais Majestée... cela vaudrait mieux pour assurer l'économie et la survie d'Arendelle. »

Elsa ne répond pas. Elle le sait très bien et sais que c'est très égoïste de sa part de penser de cette manière.

« J'y réfléchirai, » dit-t-elle finalement « mais laisser moi juste le temps de- »

« Majestée ! » fait une voix après avoir entendu la grande porte en bois s'ouvrir. Elsa tourne rapidement la tête,à se déboîter le cou,et voit Gerda. Elle sait pourquoi elle est là,elle se lève et s'adresse aux conseillers « Je lève la séance pour aujourd'hui. Nous la reprendrons demain. » et quitte la salle sans hésitation.

Les deux femmes marchent rapidement le long des couloirs en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Elsa.

« Ils ne sont pas encore entièrement réveillés mais ont commencé à bouger les yeux. J'ai aussi préparé,amené un repas pour quand ils seront debout et fait du lait pour le plus petit. » explique Gerda en essayant de ne pas perdre le rythme des pas. Elsa lui sourit chaleureusement « Merci,je vous dois beaucoup pour aujourd'hui Gerda. » et arrive devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle est simple à reconnaître : blanche avec des flocons bleus et autres motifs de la même couleur. Elle se tourne vers Gerda avant d'entrer « Je voudrai y aller seule... s'il vous plaît. Pour ne pas trop les effrayer. »

La servante acquiesce et Elsa ouvre la porte.

La petite fille est assise sur le lit malgré le peu de force qu'elle possède et tiens le bébé,qui fait de petits bruits,dans ses bras en le berçant. Elle chante d'une petite voix douce pour calmer le bébé.

_Hush-a-bye, baby_

_Lie still with thy sister_

_Low, low, breathe and blow, _

_Come from the dying moon, and blow, _

_Sleep and rest, sleep and rest _

_Sleep my little one, sleep,_

_My pretty one, sleep. _

Elsa a le souffle coupé. La voix de la petite fille est magnifique : elle est douce sans être faible et a un effet de relaxation immédiat. Elsa observe longuement la fille qui ne l'a toujours pas remarquer. Elle serait donc la sœur de ce bébé. Maintenant qu'elle y pense leurs yeux sont très similaire et leurs formes de visages aussi. Mais leurs parents ? Malheureusement elle ne peut pas le savoir tout de suite. Maintenant elle doit s'occuper d'eux du mieux qu'elle peut jusqu'à savoir ce qui c'est passé et trouver une solution. Et pour cela,elle doit établir un contact.

« C'était très beau. »

* * *

**Et je coupe ici! ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plaît! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sadique (enfin si,un peu) mais parce que j'ai un gros doute de comment aborder la conversation entre Elsa et la petite fille. Donc désolé si c'est trop court à votre goût. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un peu d'AIDE (si j'utilise des majuscules c'est que j'en ai vraiment besoin):**

**-Je suis preneuse pour des idées des prénoms pour la fille et le bébé (qui un garçon)**

**-Aimeriez-vous avoir un petit (ou long tout dépend de moi) chapitre sur ce qui ce passe à Corona (avec Anna,Raiponce...)?**

**-Et dernière question qui n'a rien avoir : quel couple aimez-vous pour les personnages de Frozen? (par exemple,j'adore Jelsa-Jack Frost x Elsa-)**

**Donc voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Merci d'avoir lu! **


	5. Chapter 4 Anna POV

**Voilà le nouveau le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! :)**

**Il se déroule sous le point de vue d'Anna au même moment que le chapitre 4 sous le point de vue d'Elsa.**

**Et merci à PierrotGirl et à Laulink de m'avoir proposer des prénoms,ça m'a vraiment aidé :)**

**Et un merci général pour tous les commentaires,qui m'aide à m'améliorer et savoir si l'histoire vous plait,ce qui est le cas et ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Sur ce,bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Anna ? Tout va bien ? » demande Kristoff d'une voix concernée. Sa question fait sortir la rousse de ses pensées.

« Oui,enfin,je crois... » dit-t-elle toujours en fixant l'océan qui est calme. Kristoff place son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? »

Anna soupire. La raison pour laquelle est inquiète lui semble stupide « Je ne sais pas... j'ai une impression... tu sais l'instinct féminin,tout ça... »

« Est-ce que ça te semble grave ? » continue Kristoff d'une voix douce et prenant les mains de sa femme.

« Je ne sais pas... non plus... j'ai l'impression que c'est avec Elsa... » dit-t-elle hésitante. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi elle a cette impression. Cela n'a lui est jamais arrivé avant. Kristoff lui fait un petit sourire afin de la rassurer et la serre plus contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais très bien que si quoi que ce soit arrive elle pourra se débrouiller ! »

Même si Anna est toujours un peu septique,elle se sent un peu rassurée. _Et puis il a raison,_pense-t-elle,_elle peut réussir à se débrouiller seule... je pense._

« Maman ! Papa ! » crie la petite fille rousse,courant vers ses parents. Elle est suivi par son frère quelques secondes et s'exclame « On arrive ! On arrive ! » en pointant du doigt vers l'avant du bateau. Ils vont tous les quatre à l'avant du bateau pour voir la magnifique vue qui s'offre à eux : le royaume de Corona se trouve sur une grande île avec une colline ,où se dresse un énorme château au sommet de celle-là. Il possède des murs très hauts avec de grands toits pointus et il est entouré de beaucoup de maison faites de bois et de pierre toutes reliées par des routes en pierres lisses,qui se poursuit dans un pont qui permet de rejoindre la terre ferme.

Ils ont tous les quatre le souffle coupé par cette vue qui change beaucoup de celle d'Arendelle. Le pays est beaucoup plus chaud que celui d'où il vienne,ce qui les gênent un peu mais sans plus.

Le bateau s'approche du quai afin d'accoster parmi les autres bateaux.

« ANNA ! » crie une voix féminine venant du quai,ce qui fait sursauter Anna avant qu'elle ne se dirige en courant dans la direction d'où vient la voix.

« Raiponce ! » crie-t-elle en retour à sa cousine qui vient de l'appeler. Elle a de grands yeux vert émeraude,de court cheveux brun et porte une des robes de couleur violette,sa couleur préférée. Elles ont beau le nier,les deux cousines se ressemblent beaucoup et surtout au niveau du caractère. Elle est accompagnée de son mari Flynn,ou Eugène,qui porte une veste de la même couleur que sa femme en plus foncée,et de sa petite fille de quatre ans,cachée derrière son père. Elle a les mêmes yeux émeraudes de sa mère,possède plus les formes du visage de son père et a de long cheveux d'un blond doré coiffé dans une tresse qui lui arrive aux chevilles.

A peine le bateau a-t-il accosté que les cousines se précipitent dans les bras de l'autre.

« Raiponce ! Ça fait si longtemps ! » s'exclame Anna en relâchant un peu son étreinte et regardant sa cousine dans les yeux.

« Je peux dire la même chose ! » répond-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement « Mais c'est moi ou tu as changé ? » dit-t-elle en prenant quelques pas de recul « Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ? » fini-t-elle en lui prenant sa joue.

«Mais non ! Enfin je ne crois pas... et maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Raiponce la relâche en souriant et regarde au-dessus de l'épaule de sa cousine sa famille.

« Kristoff ! Ça fait aussi longtemps ! » s'écrie-t-elle en s'avançant et lui fait une étreinte amicale. Il rigole à son enthousiasme « Ça fait deux ans maintenant ! C'est plutôt passer vite ! »

Flynn s'avance vers eux,toujours avec la petite fille à ses cotés, « Hey,Kristoff ! N'essaie pas de me voler ma femme ! » taquine-t-il.

Il s'écarte de Raiponce et regarde Flynn dans les yeux avec un grand sourire « Ne t'en fais pas,j'ai Anna et rien ne pourra la remplacer. » commence-t-il en regardant Anna qui lui sourit « Mais il me semble que le seul voleur présent ici,c'est toi,Eugène. » fini-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Hé ! T'as pas le droit de sortir des dossiers comme ça ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! » réplique aussitôt le concerné.

« T'es un voleur ?! » lance soudainement Anouchka,en se plaçant entre son père et Flynn.

« Tante Elsa dit que tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ! » lance à son tour Eirlys en pointant du doigt Raiponce.

« Eirlys ! » « Anouchka ! » s'exclame même temps Anna et Kristoff « On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt ! » commence Anna « Et on ne s'adresse pas comme ça à des adultes ! » fini Kristoff. La réaction des deux autres adultes est de rire.

« Aww,comme ils ont grandi depuis la dernière fois ! » s'exclame Raiponce avec un grand sourire « Et exactement comme les parents... » murmure Flynn avec un sourire moqueur. Il se tourne vers sa fille et lui fait un sourire pour l'encourager « Allez Aurore,dit bonjour aux invités. »

Elle s'approche timidement et fait un petit signe de la main « B-bonjour. »

Anouchka s'avance la première avec un grand sourire « Aurore,c'est ça ? Moi c'est Anouchka ! » Eirlys enchaîne « Et moi Eirlys ! Mais dit, » et prend un air interrogateur « c'est possible d'avoir d'aussi long cheveux ?! »

Aurore prend un air surpris avant de rire à la question soudaine du garçon « C'est à cause de ma maman ! » dit-t-elle finalement. Eirlys s'interroge encore plus en lançant des regards entre Raiponce et Aurore.

« Mes cheveux peuvent soigner les gens ! » lance-t-elle finalement pour répondre. Les deux enfants se mettent à poser énormément de question à Aurore,pendant que Anna murmure quelque chose à sa cousine.

« Tu lui a tout raconter ? »

Raiponce hoche la tête négativement « Non. Juste que moi aussi je pouvais soigner les gens mais qu'en me coupant les cheveux,mon pouvoir est resté dans mes larmes. Je lui est proposé si elle voulait les coupés aussi. Mais elle a dit qu'elle veut encore attendre. »

« Oh je vois... »

« Et vous ? Ils sont au courant ? De ce qui c'est passé ? »

Anna prend un air un peu triste à cette question « Non... Elsa ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. »

« D'ailleurs ! Où est-t-elle ? » demande soudaine Raiponce à la mention de son autre cousine.

« Ben... disons... » commence Anna en regardant ailleurs « Elle n'a pas pu venir. »

Raiponce prends un air surpris et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais est tout de suite coupée par Anna.

« Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas contre toi hein ! » commence-t-elle a dire en faisant de grands mouvement de mains « C'est juste que,tu sais Elsa,ses devoirs tout ça,et puis une vraie bourreau du travail ! Elle doit à chaque fois se coucher vers minuit pour se lever vers sept heure ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Elle a quand même pensé a toi ! Regarde ! » Anna lui tend la boîte de chocolat et la peinture bleue « Elle se souvient que tu adoooores le chocolat et - »

« Anna,respire ! » coupe Raiponce en prenant ce qu'Anna lui tend. Anna prend quelques respirations avant de finir « Et t'a acheté une peinture qu'il, d'après toi, n'y qu'à Arendelle. »

Raiponce prend un sourire un peu triste à la nouvelle. Elle voulait absolument voir ses deux cousines,mais comme l'a dit Anna,Elsa a des devoirs et une bourreau du travail.

« Je voulais faire une annonce. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là. »

« Désolé... » et la seule chose que peut dire Anna,avant qu'elle ne remarque « Une annonce ? »

Raiponce hoche la tête avec un petit sourire et se met à coté de son mari qui place son bras autour de sa taille,la main sur son ventre. Flynn regarde Aurore qui a fini de parler avec Eirlys et Anouchka « Chérie,tu veux bien leur dire la bonne nouvelle ? »

Aurore hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et se tourne vers les invités « Je vais être grande sœur ! »

* * *

**Voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous a plus ! Je compte peut-être en faire un ou deux autres chapitres du coté d'Anna mais le prochain sera du coté d'Elsa ! Et merci aussi d'avoir répondu à ma question hors-sujet mais j'avais envie de savoir l'avis d'autres personnes parce que je connais personne personnellement qui soit aussi fan de Frozen que moi donc voilà.**

**Mais je n'aime pas que Jelsa. J'aime aussi Elsanna (SEULEMENT DANS LE CONTEXTE OU ELLES NE SONT PAS SOEUR) et parfois Hansla peut être sympa. Et sans parler de romance,Raiponce peut-être leur cousine ou une excellente amie,Mérida je la vois comme une amie qui se disputerai souvent avec Elsa (je ne sais pas pourquoi,pas de raison).**

**Bon après avoir raconter ma vie si vous êtes gentils vous pouvez répondre à cette autre question hors-sujet :**

**Pensez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée que Disney fasse Frozen 2 ? (avec quelques arguments s'il vous plait)**

**Merci et au prochain chapitre o/**


	6. Chapter5

**Nouveau chapitre! Qui aura mis son temps à arriver,à cause de semaines chargées,problèmes d'ordinateur et d'écriture. Oui d'écriture,parce que ce chapitre est le chapitre le plus descriptif que j'ai écris pour l'instant dans cette histoire et des fois ça m'énerver un petit peu beaucoup.**

**Mais le voilà,je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La petite fille blonde lève soudainement les yeux vers Elsa qui peut lire de la surprise,mais aussi une autre expression qu'elle connaît bien,de la peur. Un silence inconfortable s'installe dans la pièce. Elsa commence a paniqué intérieurement. _Je n'aurai pas dû être si direct ! Maintenant elle a peur ! Bravo Elsa,franchement tu as toujours eu ce talent avec les gens que tu connais à peine ! Maintenant qu'est-ce je fais ?! _Elle pense encore un moment avant de se rappeler de ce Gerda lui a dit. Elle tourne son regard vers son bureau où se trouve un plateau avec un biberon et une assiette avec des pâtes et du poisson encore un peu fumant. Elsa brise enfin le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Vous devez avoir faim. » ce n'est pas une question,c'est un constat,mais pas de réponse de la fille. Elsa prend le plateau et se dirige vers le lit,un peu anxieuse,espérant ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque. Elle place le plateau sur le lit à coté des deux enfants et remarque que du givre est apparu sur les poignées. Elle le fait vite disparaître espérant que la petite fille n'est rien remarquer,il faut mieux éviter de l'effrayer encore plus après tout ce qu'elle semble avoir traverser. La petite fille regarde un moment Elsa et regarde la nourriture avec hésitation.

« Oui,vous pouvez manger. » assure Elsa d'une voix douce. Pendant un instant Elsa a cru voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la fille qui prend en premier le biberon et l'apporte à la bouche du plus jeune enfant,qui le prend volontiers.

« Est-tu sa sœur ? » demande Elsa toujours sur une voix douce. Elle ne veut pas forcément de réponse,mais juste essayer de la mettre dans une zone de confort. Pourtant quelques secondes après,Elsa voit un petit hochement de tête de la part de la fille. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de la Reine. La petite fille commence à manger son assiette une fois qu'elle a fini de nourrir le bébé et cette fois un vrai sourire apparaît sur son visage,elle semble vraiment apprécier son repas.

« Je m'appelle Elsa. » continue la Reine après un silence. La petite fille la regarde plus rassurée « Norah. » dit-t-elle dans un souffle et se tourne vers le bébé « Nikolaï. »

C'est la troisième fois qu'elle entend sa voix depuis sa venue et elle la trouve définitivement magnifique pour une enfant. _Oh,donc son petit frère,_pense Elsa. Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte,sortant Elsa de ses pensées et se dirige vers la porte. Gerda se tient derrière avec un repas sur un plateau « Majestée,je pensais que vous aviez faim vu l'heure. » Elsa sourit au geste de la servante et se rappelle que,en effet,son ventre est vide. Elle prend le plateau et la remercie.

« Et Kai m'a dit de vous rappelez de votre rendez-vous à quatorze heure. »

Elsa réfléchie un moment. Vaut-il mieux qu'elle reste avec ces enfants ou accomplir son devoir de Reine ?

« Demandez à Kai... de quoi s'agit se rendez-vous. » _Si il n'est pas très important je pourrai toujours le reporter._

« Bien Madame. » répond simplement Gerda avant de s'en aller dans les couloirs.

Elsa rentre dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle va s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau pour manger. Au moment où elle fait face à Norah elle voit le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lance entre son plateau et son visage.  
_Elle n'a pas dû entendre Gerda_,constate Elsa.  
"C'est Gerda,une servante,qui m'a donné ça," en pointant du doigt le plateau sur son bureau "elle pensait que j'avais faim,ce qui est la cas d'ailleurs." et laisse échapper un petit rire,Gerda à toujours eu un comportement maternelle envers elle et Anna malgré l'isolation de la première pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mais le regard de Norah n'a pas changé pour autant,malgré l'explication d'Elsa,il est même plus insistant.  
«Ce sont les avantages d'être Reine. » fini calmement Elsa avec un sourire. Le regard de Norah se change immédiatement dans de la surprise « R-reine? » murmure-t-elle. Elsa hoche la tête en acquiescement. Soudain Norah prend Nikolaï dans ses bras et commence à se lever. Elsa se dirige rapidement vers le lit avant de stopper le mouvement de l'enfant.  
« Norah,vous devez vous reposez. Tu ne peux pas te lever comme ça! » dit-t-elle sur un ton paniqué au geste de l'enfant.  
La petite fille la regarde avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
« Je...ne veux...pas...vous dérangez plus. »  
Elsa secoue la tête et met une main sur l'épaule de la fille afin de la rassurer,mais la retire presque immédiatement en sentant la tension de Norah à son contact.  
« Vous ne me dérangez pas. Ça me fait même plaisir de vous aider. » dit-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _Je ne pourrai jamais laisser des enfants dans cet état,sans aide._  
« Vous...vous êtes sûr? » demande Norah toujours hésitante. Elsa hoche la tête avec un sourire.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas,en plus ici vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. » lui rassure-t-elle « Maintenant reposez-vous,vous le mériter. »

Norah hoche à son tour la tête et se replace dans le lit,allongeant son petit frère à coté d'elle avant de s'allonger aussi. Elsa va se rasseoir à son bureau en souriant à la vue des deux enfants paisibles. Une fois qu'elle a fini de manger ce que Gerda lui avait apporter,elle remarque que Norah s'est endormi,ce qui est moins le cas de Nikolaï. Elle se dirige vers lui et murmure pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur « Alors,tu ne veux pas dormir ? » Nikolaï se tourne vers elle,son visage commence à prendre une expression de peur à la vue d'Elsa et commence à sangloter,ce qui fait paniquer Elsa.

« N-non,ne pleure pas ! J-je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! » _Comment faisait Anna pour calmer Anouchka déjà ? _pense-t-elle,paniquée. Elle hésite un moment avant de se décider de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais cela n'arrange rien,il se met même à pleurer plus fort et à se débattre.

« Calme-toi Nikolaï. » dit Elsa mal à l'aise avec le bébé dans ses bras « Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller ta sœur tout de même ? »

Mais le garçon ne se calme pas malgré tous les essais d'Elsa.

_Quand je pense que Anna me dit que j'ai un esprit maternel..._ soupire-t-elle. Puis elle se souvient de quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer. Cette technique avait déjà faite ses preuves pour ses neveux mais aussi pour Anna,quand elle a été enfant. Elsa prend un souffle,tend sa main au-dessus de Nikolaï et des petits flocons commence à en sortir. Le garçon arrête brusquement de pleurer pour mieux voir ce que la Reine est en train de faire. Elsa sourit à l'arrêt des pleurs de l'enfant et commence à faire doucement tourner la neige qu'elle a créé dans un petit tourbillon et la rassemble pour en créer un grand flocon. Les yeux bleus de l'enfant sont remplis d'émerveillement,un énorme sourire se trouve sur son visage et essaie d'attraper le flocon avec ses petites mains.

« C-comment ? » fait une voix dans le dos d'Elsa qui se tourne et voit Norah la regarder elle aussi avec de grand yeux mais avec une expression totalement différente. Elsa lui sourit,elle n'a plus besoin de se cacher.

« J'ai ce... don depuis ma naissance. Enfin de ce que je me souviens. » dit-t-elle calmement et continue à jouer avec le flocon et Nikolaï. Elle en créé un deuxième,l'envoi dans la direction de Norah et se met à tourner autour de la petite fille blonde. Elle regarde le flocon voler dans tous les sens avant qu'il ne disparaisse en laissant des petites étincelles bleues. Son regard s'arrête sur Elsa qui lui fait toujours un petit sourire.

« J-je pensais... » commence-t-elle hésitante et en murmurant « que j'étais la seule. »

* * *

**En espérant qu'il vous aura plus! Désolé pour toutes fautes d'orthographes ( ce que Laulink n'hésite pas à me faire part et après je me sens coupable de ne pas les avoir vu ) et j'ai un doute pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Est-ce ce rendez-vous qu'à Elsa doit avoir de l'ampleur? (un gros danger sur Arendelle ou n'importe quoi d'autre)**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées!**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enfin postééé ! Le chapitre 6 ! Désolé pour l'attente ^^; mais bon j'en suis fière et il est plutôt long,donc apprécier le :)**

**Surtout parce que je ne pense pas poster avant... fin juin.**

**Cette semaine j'ai 4 contrôles,mon épreuve d'histoires des arts début juin et mon brevet fin juin *oui je suis qu'une petite troisième et alors?***

**Donc je m'excuse très*puissance 1000* beaucoup pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Et au passage,Laulink,non je ne suis pas québécoise x) j'ai toujours écrit de cette manière,donc ça m'a fait bizarre quand tu as écrit ça xD**

**Donc maintenant bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Elsa s'arrête un moment choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.  
_Elle pensait... être la seule?!_  
Elle regarde Norah intensément,toujours en pensant à tous les petits détails qui lui ont échappé : son corps qui était froid quand elle a pris dans les bras,le fait qu'elle soit blonde alors que son frère soit brun...  
Après avoir collecter ses pensées elle commence à parler avec une voix tremblante "C-comment ça? 'La seule'?"  
Les yeux de la petite fille se remplissent de peur "J-je n'ai rien dit!"  
Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Elsa entende son murmure.  
"J-je ne dois pas...je ne dois pas..." commence à paniquer Norah,qui c'est mis en boule cachant sa tête sous ses bras,laissant la température de la chambre baissée considérablement.

_Elle ne veut pas en parler... je peux la comprendre. Je pense être assez bien placée pour savoir ça..._  
Elsa se rapproche d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter,se sentant coupable de sa peur et de sa panique. Elle place Nikolaï sur le lit maintenant qu'il est calme et prend délicatement les mains de la petite fille.

"Tu n'est pas obligée de tout me raconter si tu ne le veux pas,Norah." dit la Reine d'une voix douce. Sentant la fille se relaxer un peu,Elsa sourit. Après un moment de silence,Norah lève doucement la tête de ses genoux et rencontre les yeux bleus d'Elsa,semblable aux siens,et un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage.

"Merci." murmure-t-elle avant de détourner son regard. Elle ne doit pas aimer regarder les gens dans les yeux."Pour tout." finit-t-elle.  
Une personne frappe à la porte,Elsa se tourne vers Norah "Cela ne te dérange pas si des servants rentrent ?" demande-t-elle pour toujours être sûr que ce qu'elle fait ne dérange l'enfant. Norah hochet la tête négativement comme réponse.  
"Vous pouvez entrer." dit finalement Elsa,dirigeant la voix vers la porte.

Comme elle s'y attendait,c'est Gerda qui entre. Elle fait une courbette à Elsa avant de parler "Majestée,votre invité est devant les portes du château."  
"Avez- vous demandé à Kai de quoi s'agit-t-il ?" demande-t-elle. Elle aimerait vraiment passer plus de temps avec ces enfants,pour en savoir plus sur eux.  
" Pour un accord commercial avec..." Gerda hésite,tout en évitant le regard de la Reine,qui prend un air inquiet.  
" Avec qui Gerda ?" demande-t-elle avec une voix un peu tremblante.  
Gerda sort un soupir avant de regarder Elsa dans les yeux "Weselton."

-_'_,-

_Je pensais bien que je n'avais pas pris de rendez-vous aujourd'hui_,pense Elsa dont la colère n'est pas descendue. Elle porte les gants qu'elle a pris dans son bureau avant de sortir. Elle s'y sentait obligé,après sa réaction qu'elle a eu quand elle a su avec qui aller se dérouler le rendez-vous. Si Anna serait là elle se serait sans doute énervée,malgré leur petit accord. Elsa peut mettre ses gants seulement si elle sent qu'elle ne pourra pas se contenir à cause de ses émotions. Ce qui est le cas maintenant.

-_'_,-

"Gerda ce n'est pas possible,je n'aurai jamais pris un rendez-vous avec Weselton." dit calmement Elsa essayant de retenir sa colère et,en même temps,ses pouvoirs.

"Ce n'est pas vous Majestée,mais le Conseil." dit d'une petite voix la servante.  
Elsa ne répond pas et se tourne vers Norah dont le visage s'est crispé. Du givre apparaît aux pieds de la Reine qui grimpe aux murs,mais pourtant elle a aussi l'impression que du givre vient de Norah,qui a un visage apeuré. Elsa essaie de se calmer malgré sa colère et se dirige vers la petite fille qui commence à trembler.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe Norah ?" demande calmement Elsa. Norah relève sa tête vers elle,avec une respiration petite fille ne répond pas et commence à se serrer dans les bras. Elsa veut la prendre dans ses bras mais ne le fait pas.  
_Je ne peux pas... pas maintenant... calme toi d'abord..._

Elsa prend quelques respirations laissant échapper le plus de colère qu'elle peut. Le givre commence à partir grâce à cela. La Reine se décide de prendre les mains de la petite fille effrayée voyant le givre s'en aller. Elles sont encore plus froides que les siennes,elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était possible,mais cela ne dérange pas Elsa.

"Hé Norah," commence-t-elle dans un presque murmure,d'une voix douce "s'il te plait,regarde moi."  
Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Norah relève peu à peu sa tête d'une manière incertaine. Elsa lui sourit chaleureusement et lui secoue un peu les mains.

"Norah rien ne peut vous arriver à toi et Nikolaï. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je vous protégerai." lui assure-t-elle. Elle a beau à peine connaître ces enfants,elle veut absolument tout faire pour les aider.  
"Je vous le promet"

-_',-_

Elsa pousse les portes de la salle du trône assez violemment. Elle n'a pas entièrement tort d'être énervée. Le Conseil qui prend un rendez-vous avec celui qui n'hésiter traiter de monstre mais en plus qui faisait parti des personnes qui voulait la tuer. Elle aura besoin d'en parler avec ceux qui ont pris cette décision.

"Reine Elsa d'Arendelle !" annonce Kai à l'entrée d'Elsa dans la salle.

Elsa s'avance gardant quand même sa posture de Reine,qu'elle ne doit pas perdre malgré n'importe quelle situation. Elle se tourne pour faire face,à sa grande surprise,à une personne qui n'est pas le Duc. Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années se tient devant a les cheveux court et brun,a les yeux d'un bleu nuit,a un corps plutôt mince et porte un uniforme de Weselton.

"Alexandre de Weselton ! Premier Conseiller du Duc !" annonce Kai après que Elsa soit face à lui.

L'homme en question fait une courbette."Votre Majestée,merci de m'accueillir à Arendelle. Ce royaume est de toute beauté. Comme la personne qui le dirige." dit-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ignorant son dernier commentaire Elsa répond sèchement "Je n'avais aucune attention d'accueillir les personnes qui avait l'intention de me tuer."  
Son masque de Reine de Glace est en place. Son visage est froid,sans expression et semble pouvoir être atteint par rien qui pourrait être dit.  
Le sourire d'Alexandre s'évanouit face à ce que vient de dire Elsa. Il ne peut pas le nier.

Il se met à rire nerveusement "En réalité ma venue ici en est la cause pour-"

"Pouvoir vous attaquez à moi encore une fois ?" coupe Elsa toujours sur le même ton.

"N-non tout le contraire Majestée !" dit-t-il un peu fébrile "Étant Premier Conseiller du Duc et qu'il tient absolument à recréer un lien entre nos deux royaumes,je lui ai dit que le meilleur moyen serait de s'excuser en premier." finit-t-il un peu plus sur de lui.

_Il pense vraiment que de simples excuses arrangeront tout ?_

Après un moment de silence Elsa se décide à parler "Je vois. Mais pourquoi le Duc n'est pas venu en personne?" demande-t-elle sur un ton limite défiant.

Alexandre évite le regard de la Reine avant de répondre " Le Duc... n'est pas... d'humeur. Pour rencontrer n'importe qui."

Elsa laisse échapper un rire sarcastique "Oh vraiment ?" dit-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

_Vous pensez que moi j'étais d'humeur ?_ laisse-t-elle presque échappé mais se mord les lèvres. Elle ne doit pas laisser trop échapper sa colère devant de telles personnes.

"Bien." reprend-t-elle sur un ton plus calme "Et donc ?" demande-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

Alexandre la regarde perplexe,ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attend. Il sursaute et s'éclaircit la gorge une fois qu'il comprend "Donc le Duc viendra lui même pour ses excuses mais vous à aussi apporter quelques cadeaux."

-_',-_

"J'aimerai savoir qui de vous à décider cela." dit Elsa d'une voix ferme. Quelques murmure se font entendre. Elsa balaie son regard sur tous ses conseillers assis autour de la table de la longue table.

"C'est moi,Majestée." dit une voix. Elsa se tourne dans la direction d'où elle vient.

"Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela M. Jorgman ?"

L'homme en question s'éclaircit avant de prendre la parole.

"En temps que Conseiller de la Finance et l'Économie,je me devais de le faire."

Elsa relève un sourcil et le laisse continuer.

"Majestée,les prix de ce que le royaume achète à l'extérieur du pays augmentent. Arendelle dépense plus que ce qu'elle gagne,Majestée."

Les yeux d'Elsa sont grands de choc et de peur. Elle se laisse tomber de manière très un-ladylike sur sa chaise,place ses mains sur son visage et se met à respirer rapidement.

_Comment j'ai pu laisser passer ça?! Presque dix ans que tu es Reine et tu vas le faire entrer en crise?!_

Elle relève son visage de ses mains mais regarde la table où le givre s'est déjà installé,comme tous le monde dans la pièce s'y attendait.

"Le déficit est important ?" demande-t-elle incertaine.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore en déficit," commence Jorgman d'une manière un peu rassurante " mais si le cours des affaires continue dans ce sens cela devrait être le cas dans au mois trois mois."

Elsa soupire. De soulagement ou de fatigue,elle ne sait pas mais en avait besoin.

"Laissez moi réfléchir à des solutions. Laissez moi une semaine ou deux." demande la Reine.  
Les conseillers acceptent.

-_',-_

Elsa se dirige vers ses quartiers,fatiguée de cette après-midi qui est passée extrêmement vite. Elle n'a pas spécialement envie de manger,mais surtout de s'allonger pour essayer de faire passer son mal de tête.

Elle croise Kai sur son chemin,qui semblait la cherchait.

"Majestée que devons nous faire des cadeaux de Weselton ?"

Elsa n'a pas vraiment envie d'y penser maintenant avec tous ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui. Elle donne donc une réponse approximative.

"Vous pouvez... les donner... aux habitants. Je pense qu'ils en ont plus besoin que moi."

Les cadeaux de Weselton sont essentiellement des quantités énormes de fruits exotiques,de pain,tissus de qualités et autres choses qui serait revenu cher d'acheter. C'est étonnant qu'il est donné autant de choses gratuitement.

Mai hoche la tête et commence à partir avant d'être interrompu par un souvenir. Il ouvre sa veste,sors d'une poche intérieur une plaque de chocolat et la tend à Elsa.

"Tenez Majestée. Vous savez,le chocolat est un des meilleurs remèdes pour n'importe quels maux."

Elsa la prend avec un sourire faible, murmurant un merci et reprennent chacun leurs chemins.

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre,elle entre et se dirige vers son lit mais y voit les deux enfants en train de dormir.

_Oh c'est vrai qu'ils sont dans ma chambre... Je vais dormir dans une autre aujourd'hui... et peut-être les prochains jours._  
Au moment où elle se tourne pour sortir elle entend respirer rapidement,des bruits de mouvement brusques et la température de la pièce qui descend. Son regard revient vers le lit et voit que Norah en est la cause. Elsa marche rapidement auprès d'elle pour voir ce qu'il se passe,se mettant à genoux à côté du lit.

Le visage de la petite fille blonde est tendu et une goutte de sueur descend le long de son visage. Elle murmure aussi des choses incompréhensibles.

"Norah,réveille toi." chuchote Elsa avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"-ferai plus..." entend soudain Elsa "-lui faites rien...-plait"

Elsa voit des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de Norah,ce qui la fait encore plus paniquer.

"Norah s'il te plaît !" dit un peu plus fort Elsa en secouant l'épaule de Norah.

"Non-vous plaît..." continue à murmurer Norah en s'agitant encore plus dans le lit.

"Nikolaï !" crie-t-elle soudainement,ouvrant grand les yeux et se redressant rapidement en une position assise. Elle tourne directement sa tête dans la direction de son frère,qui ouvrent un peu ses yeux sans doute à cause du cri soudain de sa sœur. Elle le prend dans les bras en le serrant contre elle.  
"Ne t'en fais pas,rien ne t'arrivera." murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante "Je suis là,personne ne te fera du mal."

Elsa approche doucement sa main de l'épaule de Norah,qui n'a pas remarqué sa présence. Mais Norah sursaute au contact et tourne rapidement sa tête vers Elsa.

"D-désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur." se précipite de dire Elsa en retirant rapidement sa main.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande-t-elle plus calmement.

Norah ne répond pas,essayant de se calmer. Elle berce son frère afin qu'il se rendorme.

"Ne t'en fais pas vous n'avez pas à avoir peur." rassure Elsa en prenant la main froide de la petite fille dans les siennes qui sont aussi froides "Je vous l'ai promis."

Norah hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Je peux rester à côté si tu veux. Jusqu'à ce que tu dormes." offre gentiment Elsa. Elle se sentirait mal à l'aise de laissée Norah toute seule avec Nikolaï après son cauchemar. Norah accepte en hochant la tête et,à la grande surprise d'Elsa,place ses bras autour du cou de la Reine pour la prendre dans une étreinte.

"Merci Reine Elsa."

Elsa hésite un peu avant de retourner les geste en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Norah avec un sourire.  
"De rien. Mais Elsa suffira." répond-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Norah relâche l'étreinte avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Elsa la regarde s'endormir rapidement,avant que elle aussi soit prise par le sommeil,oubliant ses soucis pour la nuit.

* * *

**Maintenant vous devez avoir quelques questions en tête non?**

**Pourquoi le Duc n'est pas venu?**

**Pourquoi Norah fait-t-elle aussi rapidement confiance à Elsa?**

**Peut-être des questions que je me serai jamais imaginé?!**


End file.
